An electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a battery assembly. In a typical atomizer, the atomizing assembly usually includes a glass fiber core and a heating wire wound around the glass fiber core. The glass fiber core is configured for conducting tobacco liquid, while the heating wire is for heating the tobacco liquid. However, the glass fiber core may contain dust, which may cause disease of respiratory system or skin allergy of production line workers in manufacturing process.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.